


Dada

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: After your daughter says ‘mama’, Dean tries to make her say ’dada’.





	Dada

“Say Dada,” Dean insisted with your daughter. “Da-da.” 

“Mama,” she said back in a giggle. 

“No. Dada,” he repeated. “Dada.” 

You filmed the scene in front of you with a smile, trying hard not to laugh. Mary was learning how to speak and had said ‘mama’ days ago, which stuck Dean in a mission of making her say ‘dada’ before leaving the bunker for his next hunting trip. 

Oblivious to his efforts, she reached out and pulled his hair into her strong grip.

“Having fun?” you walked to his side.

“It’s not fair,” he frowned. “She won’t say dada.”

You laughed, making a funny face at your girl, who giggled. 

“Don’t be jealous, I spend a lot more time with her than you do,” you caressed his face for a moment and saw Mary pouting with the corner of your eyes. 

You giggled a bit. She looked so much like Dean, his carbon copy.

“Come here,” you whispered to him, cupping his cheek and bringing him to a kiss. 

Your lips barely touched for more than one second before your daughter complained loudly and when you moved away to look at her, she pulled Dean’s face from yours with an angry look. 

“Dada dada,” she said, scoffing you like you would scoff someone. “Dada!”

You busted into laughter and Dean did the same. 

“She’s jealous,” you said out of breath. “I can’t believe!”

“Who cares?” Dean smiled bouncing her. “She said dada!”


End file.
